Everything
by Nana Evans
Summary: Songfic com a música Everything, Harry pensando sobre o que o Draco é para ele. Juro q a fic é melhor que o sumario...


AVISO 1: Essa é uma fic slash. Se ñ gosta, ñ leia.

AVISO 2: É o POV do Harry em relação a minha outra fic, Ainda Bem, mas uma não depende da outra.

_Para May, Sah e Tai (em ordem alfabética)_

Everything

Quando eu acordo, você ainda está dormindo. Eu sempre acordo antes e acho isso ótimo, pois posso te observar dormindo. Você fica tão lindo assim, quietinho. Parece um anjo. O meu anjo. Literalmente falando.

Você cuidou de mim quando eu precisei. Eu me lembro de todas as vezes em que a guerra, as obrigações, as pessoas, enfim, tudo parecia demais e era para os seus braços que eu corria. Só ali eu me sentia seguro, você me fazia escapar de tudo aquilo e me dava paz. Você e seu cabelo loiro iluminam a minha vida. Como minha estrela particular.

"_You're a falling star/ Você é uma estrela cadente_

_You're the gattaway car/ Você é o carro de fuga_

_You're the line in the sand/ Você é a linha na areia_

_When I go to far/ Quando eu vou muito longe_

_You're a swimming pool/ Você é uma piscina_

_On an August Day/ Num dia de agosto_

_You're the perfect thing to say/ Você é a coisa perfeita para se dizer..."_

Você se espreguiça e eu percebo que me perdi em pensamentos de novo. Já está ficando tarde e eu não quero me atrasar. Caminho em direção ao banheiro lembrando de quando nos apaixonamos. Eu persegui você por todo o lado porque você fazia de tudo para não ficar no mesmo aposento que eu. Mas eu e você sabemos no que foi que aquela brincadeira de gato e rato deu. Eu e você bêbados e trancados na sala precisa. E apesar de ter dito que te odiava, a verdade era que eu estava amando tudo aquilo.

Incrível como eu não consigo parar de pensar em você. É inevitável. E você sabe disso, eu tenho certeza. Você não faria tudo o que faz e não sorriria daquele jeito que me deixa louco se não soubesse.

"_And you play the cool/ E você banca o frio_

_But it's kinda cute/ Mas é até engraçado_

_Oh, when you smile me/ Oh, quando você me sorri_

_You know exactly what you do/ Você sabe exatamente o que você faz_

_Baby don't pretend/ Baby, não finja_

_You don't know it's true/ Que você não sabe_

_Cuz' you can see it/ Pois você pode ver_

_When I look at you/ Quando eu olho para você..."_

E é pensando em você que eu tomo banho. E ainda é pensando em você que eu canto aquela música trouxa que você adora, apesar de negar. Mundo louco, não? Harry Potter canta no chuveiro a música trouxa favorita de Draco Malfoy. Mas eu não to nem aí pro mundo, e sabe por quê? Porque você é tudo o que importa nele.

"_And in this crazy life/ E nessa vida maluca_

_And through this crazy time/ E atraves dessa epoca maluca_

_It's you, it's you/ É você, é você_

_You meke me sing/ Você me faz cantar _

_You're every line/ Você é cada palavra_

_You're every word/ Você é cada letra_

_You're everything/ Você é tudo…"_

Quando eu saio do banheiro, encontro você me sacando da cama. E aposto qualquer coisa que você está odiando a atoalha na minha cintura. Ver sua expressão de bobo não me deixa outra escolha a não ser te provocar.

- Dray, querido, fecha a boca.

Você faz bico e cruza os braços e eu não consigo segurar o riso. Você sabe que minhas provocações e ameaças são vazias e eu sei que a sua birra é de brincadeira, mas a gente ainda se diverte nessa provocação mútua.

Quando eu sento ao seu lado, já devidamente vestido, você deita no meu colo. Preguiçoso. Mas o importante é que você é o meu preguiçoso. Minhas mãos vão automaticamente para o seu cabelo. Eu amo brincar com ele e você ama quando eu faço isso, então ficam os dois felizes. Me permito ficar assim por uns minutos, só aproveitando a sensação boa de ficar aqui com você. Bem, ao menos até você parecer dormir de novo. Dorminhoco.

- Tá sonhando, Draco?

- Estava só pensando... – isso estimula a minha curiosidade

- E posso saber em que o senhor está pensando?

- Em você.

E eu te beijo. Afinal, uma declaração dessas não pode passar em branco, certo? E te beijar parece ser uma boa forma de te recompensar. A melhor maneira de te agradecer por entrar na minha vida.

"_You're a carousel/ Você é um carrosel_

_You're the wishing well/ Você é o pedido por coisas boas_

_And you light me up/ E você me alegra_

_When you ring my bell/ Quando você me chama…"_

Você tem que se arrumar, amor. Já tá tarde.

Eu tenho mesmo que levantar? Aqui tá tão bom...

Você abraça minhas pernas como se fosse uma criança. Sabia que eu nunca vou te entender? Uma hora você é um homem sério, que faz declarações e me deixa louco com um beijo, na outra é uma criança pedindo colo. Você sempre foi um mistério para mim.

"_You're a mistery/ Você é um mistério_

_You're from outta space/ Você é de outro mundo_

_You're every minute/ Você é cada minuto_

_Of my every day/ de todos os meus dias…"_

Quando eu desço, só Ron e Mione já chegaram, e os seus afilhados também, é claro. Eles estão correndo de um lado para o outro, derrubando tudo pela frente. Mas aposto que é só você aparecer nas escadas pra eles pararem na hora.

E falando em escadas, você bem que podia descer logo, não? A sala está enchendo e nada de você aparecer! Não que eu esteja nervoso, como um dos gêmeos está insinuando. Não estou mesmo. Mas estou me sentindo meio sozinho, parado aqui na frente de todo mundo. Mal posso esperar para ver você descendo pra me fazer o cara mais feliz do mundo.

E quando você finalmente desce as malditas escadas, eu não resisto e aceno. Todo mundo faz silêncio e parece que só tem eu e você aqui. Quando trocamos as alianças e recebemos a benção de todos, eu me sinto o cara mais sortudo do mundo.

Nós cumprimentamos todos com sorrisos bobos no rosto e mesmo agora, eu ainda não acredito que nós conseguimos. Nós somos agora os senhores Draco e Harry Potter-Malfoy. E nem precisamos enfrentar outra guerra por isso. Quando nós sentamos, você interrompe os meus pensamentos com a sua risada, que deve ser a coisa mais musical que eu já ouvi.

- Tá rindo de que, Draco?

- você já percebeu o quão sortudos nós somos? Aqui estamos nós, nos casando, contra todas as expectativas, e com o apoio de todo mundo. Quais eram as chances disso acontecer? Isso é muita sorte...

- Não, Draco, isso não é sorte. Isso é amor.

Eu te beijo na frente de todo mundo, só Ra ter certeza de que você entendeu. E para ter certeza de que isso está realmente acontecendo. Os outros começaram a aplaudir, mas eu não estou me importando muito com isso. O que realmente importa é que você está aqui e que seja lá o que aconteça, nós passaremos por tudo juntos. E sabe o porquê de tudo isso? É que você é tudo pra mim.

"_And I can´t belive/ E eu não acredito_

_That I'm your man/ Que eu sou o seu homem_

_And I get to kiss you, baby/ E eu tenho que te beijar, baby_

_Just because I can/ Só porque eu posso_

_Whatever comes our way/ O que quer que aconteça_

_We'll see it through/ Nós enfrentaremos juntos_

_Cuz' you know/ Pois você sabe_

_That's what our love can do/ Que é isso o que o nosso amor faz_

_And in this crazy life/ E nessa vida maluca_

_And through this crazy time/ E __através__ dessa epoca maluca_

_It's you, it's you/ É você, é você_

_You meke me sing/ Você me faz cantar _

_You're every line/ Você é cada palavra_

_You're every word/ Você é cada letra_

_You're everything/ Você é tudo_

_You're every song/ Você é cada canção_

_And I sing along/ E eu canto junto_

_Cuz you my everything/ Pois você é tudo para mim"_

FIM

Música: Everything, do Micheal Bublé.

Bem... aí está a minha segunda fic, cometem plizzz...

Ah, brigada pela ajuda, viu meninas? Amo todas vcs!


End file.
